Exitoso
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Jamás lo diría pero mis peleas y heridas, son conscientemente intencionales. No soy masoquista, para nada. [SasuSaku]


Me siento happy ;u; ¡al fin termine que la con la historia! Y me quedan muchas más 7u7 -si, mi vida es triste-

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto, segun la Wikipedia... ¡Algún dia el mundo sera mio y controlare todo...! Ya. Me callo :c

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno/ Alterno Universo.

**Palabras:** 1.698

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un regalo para sexy_ Yk2819 19!_ -w- Si a ella no le gusta esta historia juro no volver a escribir sobre esta pareja ;n;

¡Disfruten de la sexy _(what?)_ lectura!

* * *

**Exitoso**

* * *

La escuche suspirar nuevamente y llevar la mano a su rostro.

— ¿Otra vez aquí, Sasuke? —me pregunta ella con una voz dulce y calmada. Como si tratase con un niño pequeño.

— ¿Te molesta? —digo en cambio mirándola con una ceja en alto.

— Yo jamás dije eso —contesta con una risita baja. Se acerca a mí y con su mano me toma de la barbilla comenzando a revisarme. Siento un escalofrió en la espalda cuando coloca su otra mano en mis heridas. Chasqueo la lengua y la tomo de la muñeca para que se aleje. Ella sólo suspira — ¿Y ahora en qué tipo de pelea estuviste involucrado?

Giro mi cabeza hacia otro lado, ignorándola. ¿Qué le importa lo que yo haga? Su trabajo sólo consiste en curarme y ya. Gruño a la vez que frunzo el ceño al sentir su dedo presionar sobre una herida en mi frente. Eso dolió.

— Tsk, basta —dije con el ceño aun mas fruncido. Di un bufido de resignación cuando divise que ya se había cruzado de brazos. No me dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera. — Estuve peleando con Naruto, ¿feliz? Cúrame. —ordené.

Las órdenes no servían con ella y menos con lo que le dije. Se quedo parada unos segundos hasta que coloco alcohol en un algodón y lo paso alrededor de mi rostro. Resistí el impulso de golpearla solo porque es mujer y unos años mayor que yo, y también porque ella…

— No me gusta que estés involucrado en las peleas, menos si estas en el colegio. Podrían suspenderte, tanto a ti como a Naruto o con quien sea que te pelees, por crear disturbios y además innecesarios —me dijo firme.

Aún que siempre la oigo decirme lo mismo. Es como si yo viviera en la enfermería, todos los días tengo una nueva herida que la asistente de la enfermera debe curar. Ruedo los ojos fastidiado luego de oírla. La sigo con la mirada mientras que busca un par de vendas. Jamás lo diría pero mis peleas y heridas, son conscientemente intencionales.

No soy masoquista, para nada. Tengo mis razones. Hecho mi cabeza atrás observando el foco que se encuentra en el techo. Ah, eso me hará mal a la vista y… auch. ¡Au-ch! Eso dolió. La rosada frente a mí, me dio una bofetada sin razón. Al sentir el impacto mi cuello giro hacia la izquierda, así que moví mi cuello al frente para verle el rostro. ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Por qué diablos hiciste es…

— Ya te coloqué una venda. —interrumpió ella — Ahora debo colocarte la otra —antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, la tomé de la muñeca.

Notó que frunce el ceño. Yo también lo hago y con algo de brusquedad le quitó la otra venda. La suelto y me lo colocó por mí mismo. Luego de que lo hago observó que su mirada fija en mí. Chasqueó la lengua ignorando eso. Sé que está enojada, pero me vale que lo esté. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones. A veces me recuerda a Itachi. Lo que también me recuerda que él no está en el país.

— Puedes irte, Sasuke —me dice girándose mientras que guarda los vendajes y ese tipo de cosas que usa para curarme.

— Como sea. —dije. Me levante de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

— "Gracias, Sakura" —dijo ella en tono irónico. — No, de nada Sasuke.

— Adiós.

Y sin escuchar lo que sea que me haya dicho luego de despedirme, e ignorarla, salí de la enfermería cerrando la puerta de paso. A penas di un giro y me encontré con el rostro del menos deseable. ¿Qué no lo iba a curar la Hyuga? Quien por cierto fue la intervino en la pelea.  
Molestias en todos lados.

— ¡Hey, bastardo! —escuché que me dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la única respuesta que le di. Realmente me gustaría saber qué es lo que quiere. Y justo aquí. En la enfermería. Sí. Aquí. Donde esta Sakura. Aquí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vine para que Sakura-chan me de unas medicinas que me pidió Hinata-chan! —respondió mientras reía. Si. Ríe cuanto quieras. Sé que planeas algo.

— … Ah —respondí.

Ambos nos quedamos callados unos momentos, hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se dejo notar a la Haruno. Nos miro con el ceño fruncido e hizo pasar a adentro a Naruto. Me quedó mirando. Yo la miré.

— ¿Qué? —cuestioné con el ceño fruncido y molestia en la voz.

Lo único que hizo fue cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Miserable.

**[I]**

En serio. ¿De qué sirve buscar una X? Nunca he sabido de nadie que utilice esos problemas matemáticos en su vida diaria. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Bostezo y termino con el último punto.

Dejó el lápiz en su lugar en cuanto termino. Doy un suspiro. Me siento aburrido y el profesor solo lee pornografía. Los demás parecen concentrados en su propia tarea. Colocó mi codo sobre la mesa y recargó mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano. Observó por la ventana y me desconecto de la clase.

No creo haber durado ni diez segundos. ¿Quién era el maldito que tocaba la puerta tantas veces? Menudo idiota tal vez.

— Uchiha, te buscan —me dijo el profesor.

Con pesadez y fastidio me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme hacia afuera del salón. En cuanto salgo, cierro la puerta. Con menudo idiota me encuentro. No, es Sakura. El idiota era el que estaba junto a ella. ¿Quién era ese colorado?

— ¿Qué quieres? —cuestione recargando mi brazo sobre la pared.

— Ayer olvidaste tu teléfono en la enfermería —me dice mientras que busca en su bolso dicho objeto.

Noté que él me miro. No mostraba expresión alguna. Solo se mostraba serio. Yo solo lo miraba con indiferencia. Algo dio un giro repentinamente. Sonrió ladinamente_ "Sakura es mia"._ Pude interpretar lo que decía su mirada al instante. Fruncí el ceño _"Continúa masturbándote porque ella no te pertenece"_ y claramente percibió lo que le quise decir. No por nada frunciera el ceño. Sonreí de lado.

— Aquí esta —la voz de ella se hizo escuchar. Ambos la miramos. Me extendió el aparato y yo lo observe — Toma. Creo que eso era lo único —comentó.

Al igual que ella, extendí mi brazo. A la vez que sostenía el objeto rocé con intención su mano. Aun que rozar queda muy corto. Estaba sosteniendo su mano. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Mi contacto le debe causar algo. La suavidad de sus manos se siente bien.

Frunzo el ceño cuando el pelirrojo la toma de la muñeca y la aleja de mí.

— ¿Sasori? —pregunta mirándolo incrédula. ¿Quién se cree ese Sasori para tomarla de esa forma? Al igual que él, la tomó de su otra muñeca — ¿Sasuke? —dice ahora, sorprendida.

Él gruñe. Yo chasqueo la lengua. Ella nos mira a ambos.

— Es mía —digo fuerte y claro. Ambos parecen sorprenderse, pero en especial Sakura quien parecía balbucear. Por otro lado, él solo me observo para después ladear una sonrisa.

— ¿Si? ¿En donde dice algo como eso? —cuestiona. Parece contener una risa irónica.

¿Quiere reír? Que ría. Con fuerza inclino su brazo, quedando ella pegada a mí. Paso mi otra mano por su cintura y la observo unos segundos antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Dulce y fresco. Sonrió entre el beso, para después separarme de ella y mirar directamente a Sasori.

— Justo aquí —dije en respuesta a lo dicho. Lleve mi mano hacia el rostro de ella y deslice mi dedo por su labio inferior.

Puedo oír como un corazón se rompe a kilómetros. No hay tristeza en su mirada, no. Solo hay indiferencia sumándole que debía sentirse enfadado pero no creo que triste. Tomó la mano de ella y me la llevo a otro lado, lejos de él. Sasori no parece seguirnos permanece estático en su lugar. Tal vez no muestre expresión de sentirse mal, pero si debió darle duro el que haya reclamado lo mío.

Frenó abruptamente cuando la persona a que arrastro, me frena. Me giro a observarla y no parece muy feliz que digamos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —cuestiono firme y queriendo explicaciones.

— Dejé en claro que me perteneces.

— No soy un pedazo de…

— No lo eres —corté. Ya sabía que ella no era un pedazo de carne o un objeto. Claro que lo sé — Sólo me molesta que otros se te acerquen demasiado. Eso es todo.

Y… siento que dije al fuera de lugar al ver como se sonroja furiosamente.

— ¿E-Estabas c-celoso? —me pregunta nerviosa. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué tartamudea? Que molesto, me recuerda a Hinata intentando pedirme una maldita lapicera de más.

Doy un suspiro fastidiado y le rodeo la cintura con mis manos. Ella da un gritito estúpido.

— Tómalo como quieras —contesté.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra palabra, atrapé sus labios. En serio, su aliento fresco y sus labios dulces son una delicia para mí. Ladeo mi cabeza hacía el costado para sentir como me corresponde. Solo que ella parece tímida al hacerlo y no sé si sentirme conmovido o frustrado al sentir el nerviosismo.

Me deleité un poco más antes de profundizar el contacto con ella. Quiero separarme de ella y ver su dulce expresión. Puedo sentir un calor cerca de mi rostro. Sonrió para después volver el contacto lento y suave. Muerdo su labio y me separó de ella. Su respiración se nota dificultosa. Como imagine sus mejillas blanquecinas están cubiertas por un vivo carmesí.

Se ve… tiene… simplemente su expresión me parece… Ya. Me siento idiota.

Escuchó que ella carraspea, llamando mi atención. Reacciono parpadeando un par de veces para volver a mirarla. Ya no hay signo de sonrojo en su rostro y ya no parece nerviosa. Parece que solo fue en el momento.

— Debes volver a clase —comenta firme con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a ser la de siempre. Cuando quiere es autoritaria y eso es fastidioso.

La apretó hacia mí para colocar mi frente sobre la de ella.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo y sentir todo tú…

— No.

Ya caerás maldita. Caerás.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Cuando lo escribí me sentí exitosa... (Aún no lo supero xD)

No, que mierda :c tarde mucho en encontrar un buen titulo :c

Sigo insistiendo en que hay algo que no me gusto pero no sé que :c cofcoftodocofcof.

Ojala le haya gustado a la cumpleañera _Yk2819_ 19!_ (Ponte un nick mas facil y nadie te hara bullying)_ xD Aún que la historia esta un poco atrasada en su publicación -w-U

Y agradesco a mi beta Anto por la ayuda... Veido (no, no lo escribí mal)

Supongo que nada más.

¡Ja ne! :D

**_No olvides dejar tu review:33_**


End file.
